


Tales of Dalaran

by HunterOfTheSkies



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Baby Bird Medivh, Dadgar, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, more characters will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheSkies/pseuds/HunterOfTheSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar had never taken an apprentice. He was more focused on his work in Outland then teaching someone. But now that he has returned to Azeroth and made a home for himself in the great mage city of Dalaran. He found one, in his former Master. </p><p>If there is one thing, Khadgar can say his life is never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes and Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by artwork by the lovely madeinhellism / medivhing on Tumblr, and the story Tales of Karazhan by Ryuuko1.

The soft sound of ink covered steel scratching against vellum filled the sunlit room. The grand mage city of Dalaran bustling outside the curved stained windows. Brilliant blue and purple lights dancing across the floor and desk where Khadgar sat.  
  
It has been a several months since he had returned from, what some were calling it, exile in the Outland. And during his time back on Azeroth he had found that much has changed. Karazhan was in complete disrepair and was unsuitable as a living place. One he had wished to return to, but it held too many ghosts and shades. Thankfully though the strong wards that had been placed upon it so long ago were still intact and kept the strongest evils at bay. For now at least.  
  
Khadgar was able to recover several useful tomes, the staff Atiesh which belonged to his former master, and a pair of mugs. One would think that the last was of no importance but they were to him. He had cleaned them both until the words were eligible on the side and they seemed to sparkle in the light. But, one would never be used due to the giant crack that marred it. Of course Khadgar could probably perform a simple spell to fix it, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. And so, it found itself sitting carefully and lovingly upon a shelf.  
  
As for the other one, it sat the opposite of Khadgar’s ink well, he learned the hard way not to have the two close to one another, with a little tea infuser bobbing in the warm water. He had taken a liking to an old Arakkoa blend that the outcasts had served him while he stayed in Shattrath. The Draenei that visited Dalaran while exploring Northrend were kind enough to bring him the herbs to make it.  
  
Khadgar picked up the mug to take a sip but when he glanced at the scratchy script on the side. A small sad smile appeared on his face as the words “Worst Apprentice” stared back at him and memories of when he first received it bubbled to the surface of his mind.  
  
“Old trust,” came a soft voice that snapped Khadgar out of his past. Standing in front of his desk looking nervous. Well Khadgar had come to know that as the young man’s nervous face although he looked more annoyed. The elder mage smiled.

“Medivh, is there something I can help you with?” He asked calmly,  this was something he had to get used to as well. Having Medivh around again, younger and relearning the world around him. It was hard to believe at first when he first received the letter. And at first he doubted it, but when he went to look in the Dalaran sewers all doubt was suddenly gone when he found the boy. He didn’t know how Aegwynn did it, but he was not going to question it. Not when Medivh was back. More or less, the boy was still skittish at best but there were moments when the old Medivh’s mannerisms appeared.

“May we go out Master?” Medivh asked almost bouncing on his toes. Khadgar raised an eyebrow. The young boy never really liked going out during the morning. To many people were around and Medivh was subconscious of the scarring on his neck. But if Khadgar recalled correctly a sweet shop was opening up on the other side of Dalaran.

“I suppose, but first let’s do a small little test,” Khadgar said getting up, mug still in hand. He smiled and placed the mug on the edge of the desk closest to Medivh before going over to stand next to the boy.  “Levitate that mug for me if you will, and if you are feeling daring try to move it to me.”

Medivh rolled his brilliant green eyes before focusing on the mug before them. Khadgar relaxed as he saw the mug wobble a bit before carefully starting to lift from the wood. Then very slowly it started to move towards them. The tea inside sloshed back and forth as the couple wiggled and wavered in the air.  
  
Then suddenly it plummeted but Khadgar was quick and saved the mug before it shattered upon the floor and rather expensive rug. In Khadgar’s hands, or rather magic, it made the rest of the trip without spilling a single drop of tea. The Archmage looked to his apprentice a big smile on his face.

“Well done Medivh!” He praised taking a sip of the tea and making a face as it had gone cold. But Medivh on the other hand didn’t seem to impressed at his feat.

“I could have done better, I should have done better.” The boy muttered “It is your favorite mug and by my lack of concentration I almost broke it.”

“Ah, but you didn’t and even if you did Medivh.” Khadgar spoke setting the mug down on the desk, although he should wander to the kitchen area to dump it and clean it he felt right now was not the time. He turned to Medivh and knelt in front of the boy placing his hands upon Medivh’s shoulders. “I would not be mad. This cup may be something I cherish but know that I cherish you more. If that means sacrificing a mug to help you learn to control your magic then I will sacrifice it. Now then I think you deserve a reward. I remember hearing of a new sweet shop that opened today across town.”

“Master you are the one who likes sweets.” Medivh reminded him with a huff. But the boy smiled none the less.

“I am sure we will find something you like there.” Khadgar said simply as he grabbed Atiesh from it’s stand and a cloak to ward off the Northrend chill. Medivh quickly hurried to do the same. “And if we cannot I am sure we can stop by the library to find you a new book.”

Medivh’s eyes went wide at the mention of a new book and he grabbed Khadgar’s hand practically dragging the Archmage out of his chambers. Khadgar laughed at Medivh’s excitement but his mind wandered back to the letter he received from Aegwynn.

_‘Give him the childhood he never had Khadgar.’_

_‘I promise Magna.’_ Khadgar thought as he was led towards the library instead of the sweet shop. _‘I promise that I will not waste this second chance.’_


	2. To the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medivh and Khadgar's stargazing gets interrupted by Rhonin. But it gets back on track again.

“We have received Brann’s message--” Boomed Rhonin’s voice throughout the city. It was amplified by magic of course so all could hear.

“Old Trust let’s go! We are missing it!” Medivh cried tugging on the the Archmage’s cloak. Khadgar laughed, the two of them had been out star gazing when news spread quickly of the adventurers that returned from Ulduar. Apparently they had found something interesting within the great Titan complex.

“Citizens of Dalaran!” Rhonin cried out. His voice much louder now that Khadgar and Medivh have gotten closer to him. “Raise your eyes to the skies, and observe-”

Medivh quickly drowned out the rest of the speech as he looked to the sky. A pulsing blue light was all there was for a moment. It generated from a weird monument, if it could be called that, in the Eventide. After a little longer nothing happened and Medivh was finding himself disappointed that they had come here for nothing. He dared a glance at his Master.

Khadgar was looking to the sky like Rhonin had instructed. His light blue eyes gleaming with anticipation and a knowing smile on his face. What could have his Master so excited?

Then suddenly a pulse of magic happened turning the deep blue night into a black one. The stars that had been beyond the clouds and so far away seemed to zoom in on them. It was like Dalaran had been teleported into the cosmos. The stars were bigger, and some were even a different color!  These cosmic bodies were brought so close together by some artifact. The Titans had to be extremely smart to be able to accomplish this. It made Medivh’s mind race at the possibilities, and the mechanics on making it possible. 

“Truly astounding.” Khadgar whispered. “Look Medivh there is the constellation we were looking at earlier!”

Medivh looked to where his master was pointing and sure enough there it was. The two ravens that symbolized Thought and Memory for the Vrykul. The stars that made it up were brilliant white with a couple little yellow ones amongst them. 

“Do you think there are other worlds out there Master?” Medivh inquired tearing his eyes away from the constellation.

“Well, I have been to one.” Khadgar replied bringing a hand up to his chin as he seemed to get lost in thought. “I was an ambassador to a being of pure Light known as the Naaru. And actually, Orcs and Draenei came from that world.”

Medivh’s eyes went wide. He remember reading the about the origins of Orcs and Draenei. But Khadgar had never talked about actually going to their world or them coming from another one. It always seemed to be a sore subject for his Master and for now he didn’t push. But one day, he will find out why his Master gets a pained look on his face when it was mentioned. 

“All the stars then?” Medivh asked.

“No, not all the stars. Some are just light I believe. Although I heard an interesting tale, much like the one of the raven constellations. It too is a Vrykul tale.” Khadgar spoke looking at Medivh a smile on his face. “But come let us find something warm to drink and star gaze in a better spot. These old bones are not meant to stand in the cold night for so long.”

“I know you are jesting Master.” Medivh huffed, his breath visible in the cold air his master mentioned. Khadgar just chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did so. 

“Ah my plan for a sweet drink foiled! But none the less you will indulge your master will you not?”  He said still chuckling at his apprentice. Medivh liked his Master’s laugh, it was deep and always came freely. It served a good remedy to calm Medivh’s nerves so he always did his best to make his Master chuckle or laugh.

“If I must.” Medivh answered. This time Khadgar lead him away from the plaza of Eventide and towards a small cafe the elder Mage enjoyed to go to. As Khadgar ordered their drinks, delicious hot cocoa with cream piled high. Medivh looked around, moving the scarf around his neck to better hide the scar he knew others saw. But for once, in this small little cafe the patrons seemed to be looking at Khadgar and not Medivh. They whispered together, most likely rumors of the Archmage. He didn’t like it when others talked behind his Master’s back. Didn’t they know he did great things?

Something cold touched his nose and it startled Medivh out of his glaring of the other customers of the small cafe. It was then that he noticed that Khadgar had placed the cream on his nose. His eyes went cross and his nose scrunched up at the offending cream that was placed there. Then he decided to wipe it on his sleeve in retaliation. He was given a short talk about keeping his clothes clean, and that they should not be used as napkins. 

Then long walk later they found themselves in a small secluded garden. The projection of the faraway sky still covering Dalaran’s original.  Khadgar pointed out a few other stars and constellations. Mentioning which ones he could see from Outland that were the same here on Azeroth. 

“Master,” Medivh said after a long pause. His cocoa having gone cold and Khadgar finishing most of his. “What was the Vrykul story you wanted to tell me about?”

Khadgar took a long drink from his cup, draining the contents completely before it magicked it’s way back to the cafe. 

“It is more of a legend. The Vrykul believe of going to a place called Valhalla if they die in battle. But it is said, that the greatest of warriors will go to the skies. So they can watch over and protect their people from far away. So instead of feasting in a grand hall they stand ever vigilant.”

“So it’s like having thousands of eyes watching us.” Medivh drawled.

“Guarding us.” Khadgar corrected. 

“So if the legend is true. You would go to the stars wouldn’t you Master?” Medivh questioned looking up towards the ravens constellation once more. “I wonder if you would be able to choose your placing. If the ravens we see are Thought and Memory. Maybe you will go there?”

“If I had a choice, I would be Memories eye.” Khadgar hummed after a moment. “What do you think? A nice light blue color? I think I would look very fetching.”

“You have to be bright.” Medivh countered “So I will be able to find you.”

“Of course Medivh, I wouldn’t let my Apprentice go unguarded.” 

“As if by the time you pass I would need guarding.”

“Guiding then.” Khadgar corrected again quickly.  “For I am sure in trying times you will need something to look to. Something to remind you and guide you.”

“Then I will look to the stars Master. If the legend is true.”

Khadgar placed a hand on the young boy’s head a small smile gracing his old face. 

“Even if it is not Medivh, look to the stars anyways. Because somewhere I will be. And I will always look after you.”

Medivh’s eyes widened at the compassion in his master’s voice. And the hand that was on his head went to his shoulder. That way Khadgar’s arm rested across Medivh’s shoulders. This, right here was one of Khadgar’s mysteries. The two of them have only known each other for a month or so. But here was his Master speaking strangely and as if he had known Medivh all his life. 

Why? Why would his master say such things? How come his master was so gentle and kind to him when he has seen older apprentices scolded harshly? Was it because he was a child? More questions began to fill his head but a yawn started to break them apart. 

“Speaking of looking after, I think we should head back.” Khadgar said standing, and taking his cup. He magicked it away before turning and offering his hand to Medivh. “It’s past bedtime for old men like me.”

“Why is your sense of humor so strange Master?” Medivh quietly asked as he took the hand. Together they left the garden and headed home.

“Probably because my Master did as well. You’ll have to be careful. It seems to be contagious over time.”

Medivh chuckled. If the worst thing he would get from his Master was a weird sense of humor. Then he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe to the World of Warcraft Game, and possibly the Movie. Khadgar has returned to Azeroth after the game’s expansion the Burning Crusade. So most of it is taking place during Wrath of the Lich King with Khadgar being on the Council of Six and hence living in Dalaran. I love the story structure of Tales of Karazhan by Ryuuko1 and found Hells (madeinhellism/mediving on Tumblr) baby bird Medivh interacting with an older Khadgar absolutely endearing. So I wanted to give this reverse Apprentice and Master arc a try. I hope I do it justice, and I hope that you all enjoy! Now enough chatting, let’s get on with the show. (Also I have no Beta reader so all mistakes or confused wording is my own)


End file.
